Gold Digger
Gold Digger,en español Cazafortunas, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio El Comienzo. La versión original le pertenece a Kanye West junto con Jamie Foxx, del álbum Late Registration. Contexto de la canción Fue cantada por el Sr. Schuester, Israel y Valeria para crear ambiente en el salón y no pensaran que solo iban a cantar canciones viejas. Letra She take my money, well I'm in need Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed Oh she's a gold digger way over time That digs on me (She steal me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz (She steal me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz(I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head Cutie da bomb Met her at a beauty salon With a baby Louis Vuitton Under her under arm She said I can tell you rock I can tell by ya charm Far as girls you got a flock I can tell by ya charm and ya arm but I'm lookin' for the one have you seen her? (she steal me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (she steal me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head 18 years, 18 years She got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his You will see him on TV, any given Sunday Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya moneeey(your money) If you ain't no punk holla' we want pre-nup WE WANT PRE-NUP!, yeah (she steal me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (she steal me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) but she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (she steal me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (she steal me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need) but she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head She steal me money When I'm in need